


Imagine you're a pregnant slave.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding Kink, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a pregnant slave.

Imagine you’re a pregnant slave. 

It’s 100 degrees outside and your master is pulling you on a leash - he’s late for work. 

You can feel one of your six massive babies crowning and every time he stops to cross the street you crouch to push. 

You wear nothing but see-through net shirt so everyone can see your massive belly rippling with movement and contractions as he drags you to work. He finally arrives and you wait in the parking lot, crouching and moaning as you give birth. 

Your master gets off work and you’ve birthed 2 of the 6 babies. One is suckling at your breast while the other is on the ground. Your contractions continue and you moan, your unused breast leaking milk that pours over your contracting stomach. 

He drags you on leash to a bar to drink with friends and ties you up outside. Bar patrons rub your belly and fuck you while you try to birth the rest of the babies, but you only get one more out by the time he comes out again. 

You struggle to carry 3 babies as he drags you home. “Nnnngh,” you moan as your belly contracts. 

It seems endless. He gently pats your sweaty, pulsing mound, bringing you outside the house to the shed. 

He puts the birthed babies to the side and lifts up your legs, fucking you from behind while your belly contracts. “Hahh hahh.” you gasp as he comes. You can feel your belly get larger. You are constantly, indefinitely pregnant and giving birth.


End file.
